


Late Night

by Lainpinky131



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Other, Pre-Heartbreak Incident, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/pseuds/Lainpinky131
Summary: Ortega is bedridden, bored, and quite honestly lonely after a typical hero mission lands her in the hospital. Good thing Sidestep has the worst sleep schedule.
Relationships: Julia Ortega & Sidestep, Julia Ortega/Sidestep, Ortega & Sidestep (Fallen Hero), Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple months before the Heartbreak Incident
> 
> My sidestep is named Zeshawni Cree Broker, theyre non-binary, and I talk about them a little more on my tumblr @vagabond1925 :)

It was just past midnight when Charge woke up in her hospital room. She willed herself to go back to sleep, to save herself from the boredom of staring at the wall listening to beeping monitors and the muted murmurs of nurses speaking outside her door, but rest wouldn’t come. Her body ached for action, and after three days of in-house care, she was going stir-crazy.

Ortega was sick of flipping through the same three channels available on the hospital t.v., and though she could do some reading or crossword puzzles in the local newspaper, it wasn’t what she was looking for. She was lonely.

Plenty of friends had come by the past few days: Anathema had visited every day so far, various Rangers dropped by to give their regards, even Steel thought it was worth it to break character and buy her a get-well-soon card. He was so sweet.

These interactions were definitely helpful to stave off the monotony, but she couldn’t help the letdown that out of everyone, Sidestep hadn’t shown up once.

Sidestep, also known as Zeshawni Cree Broker, was never very good with aftercare.

Ortega never asked, but she wondered if Zeshawni ever visited Anathema in the hospital. She had never seen it, but maybe Zeshawni only showed up when everyone had gone home. Then again, Anathema never got as injured as Charge did while on missions.

Ortega knew she had no right to be jealous; Zeshawni was a tough nut to crack. That they had any friends at all was a miracle. Ortega was sure that if Zeshawni had their way, they’d become an a-social gremlin living under a bridge that would only come out to hiss at passerbys. Ortega _was_ glad that Zeshawni had Anathema in their life, but still she couldn’t help but think that they could put in a little more effort to make friends.

Ortega didn’t care who Zeshawni befriended; all that mattered was that they had somebody. If not herself, then she hoped it was Anathema.

Ortega didn’t realize that she’d nodded off thinking about this until a single sharp knock startled her awake. The knock on the door was followed by three smaller, almost nervous knocks before the door creaked open.

Out of any of the possible people who could be opening that door, the last person she had been expecting was Zeshawni themself. Honestly, a super villain breaking in undetected would have been more likely than Sidestep in a hospital.

Ortega had to admit, she felt damn clairvoyant right now.

When Zeshawni met eyes with Ortega, they froze, as if they had expected to see her as much as she had expected to see them.

“Hey!” Ortega said as a large smile spread across her face. For the first time since getting hospitalized, she felt as though she had a renewed pep in her step, so to speak.

Ortega ran her hands down her long hair, an ultimately ineffective attempt at making herself more presentable.

Zeshawni however looked as typical as ever, dressed in dark colors with their long dreads pulled into a ponytail.

“Uh, hey, yourself. I didn’t think you’d be awake,” they said, and made no attempt to move closer.

“I wasn’t, but I’m happy to be now,” she said, and waved with enthusiasm for Zeshawni to come closer.

“Sorry for showing up so late,” Zeshawni said and took a seat near Ortega’s side.

“I’m surprised they let you in,” she said, and Zeshawni shrugged.

“No one ever notices you when you're small,” they said.

“Nice.” Ortega laughed and held out her hand for Zeshawni to take, which they did.

“How’re you holding up?” Zeshawni asked, “Heard you had a nasty fight.”

“Nah, it sounds worse than it was. Takes more than a few modded punks to put me down for good,” she said.

“It was enough to put you in the hospital,” they said.

“You say that like it’s the first time I’ve been hospitalized,” she said. “And we got the bad guys. No harm done.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” they said, a furrow in their brow.

“You were busy, it’s fine, ‘Shawni. I’m just glad you’re here now. And I thought you’d never set foot in a hospital,” she said with a chuckle.

Zeshawni scoffed, “Not all of us get injured constantly, _Charge_ ,” they said.

“Always with the name. You know, I don’t make fun of your name,” Ortega smiled.

“I’ve heard you do it on multiple occasions,” Zeshawni stated plainly, and Ortega could only laugh.

“Seriously though, I honestly wasn’t sure if you even…” Ortega trailed off, suddenly rethinking her words.

“If I cared?” Zeshawni asked with a raised eyebrow. They didn’t seem offended, only intrigued.

“Would you punch me if I said yes?”

“Not while you’re injured, no,” they grinned.

“That’s good to know, then. I better get injured more often,” she said.

Zeshawni shook their head, “It might do you some good. You don’t hurt yourself nearly enough for a Ranger.”

Ortega squeezed Zeshawni’s hand before she let go, her eyes falling shut for a long moment.

“Hey, you okay?” Zeshawni asked, and Ortega nodded.

“I’m just- really happy that you’re here,” she said.

Zeshawni stopped smiling and leaned back in their chair. Their eyes shifted to the floor, the wall, and everywhere that wasn’t Ortega.

Zeshawni may be the mind reader, but Ortega could always tell when there was something on their mind. They were always so expressive; Ortega wondered if it was due to them being used to wearing a mask so often.

As far as Ortega knew, Zeshawni rarely went out without their hero mask. She had tried her best the past years to get Zeshawni to come out of their shell, but they had insisted on never being seen together in public. Ortega respected that; she never wanted to subject Zeshawni to the media spotlight, and no doubt if the paparazzi caught Marshal Charge out with a mysterious someone, all of Zeshawni’s anonymity would be over. She wouldn’t subject that to anyone, let alone one of her best friends.

So, she learned to keep her distance in public, not to draw attention to them, and to only be seen together when in costume. The media may know Sidestep, but they could never be allowed to know Zeshawni, no matter how much good they did. This was nonnegotiable.

“I’m sorry,” Ortega said without thinking.

Zeshawni's gaze snapped back to her, surprise in their eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize for getting hurt,” they said, and Ortega shook her head.

“No, I mean for making you come here. I know you don’t want to be seen in together, so I’m sorry,” she said as she fiddled with the edges of her blanket, her eyes low.

“Ortega, you didn’t make me do anything,” Zeshawni said, and Ortega looked up at them, “Despite what you may think, when you’re hurt, I can’t just go home and go to bed. I get so worked up thinking whether or not you’re okay, I can’t sleep. I just got so tired of worrying. You and Themy are all I got, you know. We’re _partners_.”

Ortega stared, silent for a moment, before a smile stretched wide across her face. She was completely and utterly beaming at Zeshawni's words. Sidestep and Charge? Partners?!

“If I wasn’t bedridden right now, I’d hug you!” She grinned, and laughed out loud as Zeshawni recoiled from her, their face crinkling in disgust.

“Then I’m glad you’re bedridden,” they said through their grimace.

“But I won’t always be,” she said, barely able to contain her laugher.

Zeshawni shook their head, beleaguered, but still with a hint of a smile on their lips.

“Speaking of, I’m getting released tomorrow. Do you want to hang out after? Get something to eat?”

Zeshawni swallowed, and opened their mouth to respond, before Ortega slapped a hand to her face.

“I’m sorry,” Ortega cringed, holding up her hands in surrender, “I forgot. Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“No, Ortega,” Zeshawni grabbed Ortega’s hands and lowered them to her lap, “ _Julia_ , I think it’d be fun to hang out. Just not…”

“Out?” Ortega asked, and Zeshawni nodded. “Alright, then why don’t we hang _in_. At your place, or mine. As long as you don’t mind my cooking.”

Zeshawni shrugged, “I’ve survived worse.”

“You say that, but I’m actually not that bad,” she said.

“Yeah, I’ll be honest. You’re probably better at cooking than me,” they said.

The two laughed, and they talked long into the night, until Zeshawni decided it was time for them to go home before any doctor caught them after hours, and left with the promise of seeing each other again tomorrow morning. Moments like these were rare, precious, and Ortega would fight to have more of these in her life.

As she settled back down in the bed, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest.

For the first time in a long time, Ortega could feel there was hope for her and Sidestep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such strong feelings for this ship. I just want these kids to work out <3
> 
> I actually went to the hospital recently and i was going stir crazy. It was just gameshows and a channel that played classical music over stock footage.
> 
> i'd love comments <3


End file.
